Chevrolet Captiva
Asaka, Uzbekistanhttp://www.uzdaily.com/ru/articles-id-1821.htmhttp://chevrolet-uz.com/ (GM) | body_style = 5-door wagon | class = Compact crossover SUV | layout = Front engine, front-wheel drive Front engine, four-wheel drive | platform = GM Theta platform | engine = 2.0 L RA 420 I4 (turbodiesel) 2.4 L D-TEC I4 3.2 L Alloytec V6 | transmission = 5-speed manual 5-speed automatic CVT | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | weight = 5-seater: 7-seater: | related = Opel Antara, Saturn Vue }} :"Chevrolet Captiva" redirects here. For the car sold in Mexico, see Opel Antara. The Daewoo Winstorm is a crossover SUV developed by General Motors' (GM) South Korean subsidiary, GM Daewoo. The Winstorm utilises the GM Theta platform, and derives from the Chevrolet S3X concept car of 2004. The Theta platform is also used to underpin Opel Antara, the Winstorm's mechanical derivative also built by Daewoo. South Korean-market cars are badged "Daewoo Winstorm". In Europe, the Middle East, India and Southeast Asia, the car is known as the Chevrolet Captiva, with Australasian-specification models badged Holden Captiva. First generation (C100; 2006–present) The first generation Winstorm, designated C100 by Daewoo and CG in Holden's terminology, launched in 2006. Styling of the Winstorm was inspired by the 2004 Chevrolet S3X concept car. The S3X concept was developed by GM Daewoo's design center in Bupyeong-gu, Incheon and is based on GM Theta platform. It premiered at 2004 Paris Motor Show. Another concept car, by Daewoo, the Chevrolet T2X premiered at the 2005 Seoul Motor Show with its design was based on the S3X, using a shortened platform. The T2X is referred to as a sport utility coupe, accounting for its rear hinged doors, lack of conventional B-pillars, and shortened wheelbase —features that were first revealed on the Daewoo Oto (later renamed Daewoo Scope) concept at the 2002 Seoul Motor Show. Newberry (2003), p. 74. Production was slated for late 2006, but as of 2009 no further announcement has been made. For the Winstorm, the production version of the S3X, both five- or seven-seat configurations are available. Standard safety features include: anti-lock brakes, electronic stability control (ESC), front seatbelt pre-tensioners and force limiters, and driver and front passenger airbags. Side curtain airbags are standard on higher luxury level variants in some markets. In crash safety tests conducted by Euro NCAP, the Winstorm was given a four out of five start crash rating. The results from the test were helped by the use of high-strength steel used in the body shell which was designed to spread crash forces over distinct load channels, therefore ensuring the safety of the occupants within the safety cell. The vehicle's optional active all-wheel drive system is fully incorporated with the ESC and anti-lock braking systems, consequently increasing car handling and control. When the driving conditions determine the need for improved traction, the vehicle’s all-wheel drive system instigates. In ordinary driving situations, only the vehicle's front wheels are employed. Powertrains The Winstorm is powered by the Australian (Holden)-built 3.2 litre Alloytec V6 engine mated to a five-speed automatic transmission, featuring Active Select. This engine is also shared by the Winstorm's Opel Antara derivative which utilises a different design, but shares the same underpinnings and powertrain components. A four-cylinder RA 420 SOHC common rail turbodiesel engine, co-developed with VM Motori was later introduced into the range. Market Australasia Holden in Australia and New Zealand have sold the Winstorm under the Holden Captiva name since 2006. Specification levels are SX, CX, and LX, with a fourth Captiva MaXX variant offered: a badge engineered Opel Antara. South Korea South Korean cars are branded Daewoo Winstorm. From 2008 onwards the Opel Antara became available in the Winstorm range, as the Daewoo Winstorm MaXX. Vietnam The Chevrolet Captiva was launched in Vietnam during 2006. The Captiva in Vietnam is manufactured by Vidamco (GM Daewoo Vietnam), with 20 percent of the vehicle's parts are manufactured in the country. Since 2006 through to July 2009, 8,500 Captivas had been sold in Vietnam. File:20100731 daewoo winstorm 01.jpg|Daewoo Winstorm LT (South Korea) File:20100731 daewoo winstorm 02.jpg|Daewoo Winstorm LT (South Korea) Notes References * Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Crossover SUVs Winstorm Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 da:Chevrolet Captiva de:Chevrolet Captiva es:Todoterreno Theta (General Motors) ko:대우 윈스톰 hr:Chevrolet Captiva id:Chevrolet Captiva it:Chevrolet Captiva lt:Chevrolet Captiva nl:Chevrolet Captiva ja:シボレー・キャプティバ uz:Chevrolet Captiva pt:Chevrolet Captiva ro:Chevrolet Captiva ru:Chevrolet Captiva sv:Chevrolet Captiva uk:Chevrolet Captiva Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Crossover SUVs Winstorm Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006